


Perplexed

by Jaina



Series: 31 Slices [21]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-21
Updated: 2008-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaina/pseuds/Jaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goofy, silly fluffiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perplexed

"Ziva?" Abby's voice drifting out from the kitchen was even more perplexed than usual.

"Yes," Ziva answered as she got out from the couch and headed into the kitchen. She leaned against the door frame and smiled at the picture Abby presented.

She was staring at the counter space that was completely covered by small, brightly colored, rectangular, cardboard boxes. Her hands were thrown out in front of her and her raised eyebrows were begging for an explanation.

"Girl Scout cookies?"

"Yes." Ziva responded as if it were terribly common place. "They came and asked for money to support their troop."

"So you really like Girl Scout cookies," Abby asked with a light laugh. "I mean, that's cool. Girl Scout cookies are like the best thing on Earth. Maybe not as awesome as Caf-Pow!, but it would be a very close tie."

"I do not know. I've never had them before." Ziva shrugged and disappeared into the living room for a moment. She came back with her drink, to find Abby staring at her with even more puzzlement.

"Then why did you buy them?"

"Their troop needed the money." Ziva said it as if it was the simplest, most obvious thing in the world.

Abby laughed for an instant and then sobered. "That was really sweet, you know?"

Ziva shrugged again, clearly uncomfortable with Abby's admiring scrutiny.

Abby smiled mischievously. "So now that you've bought at least a dozen boxes of them, wanna try one?"


End file.
